


Comfort In Your Arms

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: According to feedback on Tumblr (including the person who requested the fic himself), Enjoy!, Features a character (Akira) with ADHD, Fic Request by zero-buster on Tumblr (Goes by Iris_Clou on here), I did my absolute hardest to portray ADHD as realistically as possible, I was told that it was very accurate for the most part and I tried to fix what I could, It's angsty with a fluffy ending, M/M, One of my more popular Devilman fics on Tumblr and now it's here, Please keep this in mind when reading this, which was very hard to do because I don't have ADHD myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo pulled the Bel-Air up to the back of the school where in the distance he could see Akira standing and waiting for him. This was the first time in several days that he got to pick Akira up instead of him going home with Miki. He drove up to the sidewalk and shifted the throttle to “Park” just as Akira open the rear door behind the passenger side to toss his backpack in the backseat. Akira then turned to open the passenger door and fell into the seat while shutting the door.Akira’s attitude was the first thing that Ryo noticed: the teenager appeared to be… out of it. He looked more somber than Ryo has ever seen him and he was quiet, which was not like him at all. Ryo shifted the throttle to the “Drive” slot and drove away from the school to get on the highway.





	Comfort In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Ryo pulled the Bel-Air up to the back of the school where in the distance he could see Akira standing and waiting for him. This was the first time in several days that he got to pick Akira up instead of him going home with Miki. He drove up to the sidewalk and shifted the throttle to “Park” just as Akira open the rear door behind the passenger side to toss his backpack in the backseat. Akira then turned to open the passenger door and fell into the seat while shutting the door.

Akira’s attitude was the first thing that Ryo noticed: the teenager appeared to be… out of it. He looked more somber than Ryo has ever seen him and he was quiet, which was not like him at all. Ryo shifted the throttle to the “Drive” slot and drove away from the school to get on the highway.

He started noticing Akira becoming duller and his eyes didn’t have that shine to them like they usually did. Did something happen at school? Did someone say something to him?

“Everything okay at school?” Ryo piped up, hoping some conversation would stifle this awkward silence.

“Yeah.”

“Classes alright?”

“Yeah.”

“How things with you and Miki?” As much as he hated bringing her up, he was looking for something to take Akira’s mind off of things.

“She’s okay.”

Well, this conversation was going to get nowhere if this continued. Akira dissociated from the real world by continuing to stare out the window.

If they weren’t so close to the house, he would’ve pulled the car over on the side of the road. There was something wrong with Akira and he was going to find out what.

They pulled up to Ryo’s house and Ryo parked the car as Akira got out and picked up his stuff. Ryo kept an eye on him as they both enter the house.

Ryo could feel the atmosphere tense with frustration coming from the living room, specifically from the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Akira’s furrowed brows and his hyper-fixated glare at his homework that was laid all over the couch. In his hand, he was flicking a pen around rapidly. He watched as Akira held a paper then write something down on his assignment. He would look at it for a moment, then his face would scrunch up and erase what he wrote in irritation.

His ADHD must be kicking in, Ryo thought. He knew the struggle that Akira dealt with whenever he helped him with his homework whether it be a trig problem or a passage of text. Ryo could see it on his face and his body language, it wasn’t hard to tell. He also knew that despite his ADHD, Akira really was trying to understand his schoolwork and He worked hard. Ryo knew all of this, having tutoring Akira since the teenager unofficially moved in with him.

A growl of frustration interrupted Ryo’s thoughts. He looked over through the glass walls of his office to see Akira close his book shut with a huff and reorganize his papers. He thought it would be a good time to take a break from his work for a bit. He needed to get supper ready.

“Did you get it all done?” Ryo asked him as he stood in the doorway watching Akira collect his things.

“Almost. There’s a few problems but I’ll worry about it in the morning. My brain is fried.”

“Let me check it.”

Akira dug through his book to take out his assignment and handed it to him. Ryo took a glance over the assignment of the problems that Akira did manage to accomplish, which were seven of the thirteen questions, and gave a look of approval.

“Of the ones you did, you only missed question two and five. They’re not big mistakes but I think you missed a step on those. Other than that, everything else looks good.” Ryo told him calmly as he gave the assignment to Akira. Akira, however, was looking elsewhere, away from Ryo, distracted.

“Akira?” His own name snapped the teenager to attention at Ryo.

“Sorry.” He muttered an apology as he took the paper and stuffed it into his textbook.

“Akira are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since I picked you up at school.”

“I’m fine, Ryo. Just… tried.”

“I’m just saying ‘cause you look really out of it.”

“I’m okay Ryo. I’m gonna go shower.” With that, he walked out of the living room and out into the hallway. Ryo hadn’t budged from his position.

There was definitely something wrong with Akira.

Ryo stirred the vegetables around in the pan with his chopsticks on the stove as he was finishing up the side dishes for dinner. He decided to cook chicken, knowing that chicken was one of Akira’s favorite foods. Speaking of that little devil, Akira walked into the kitchen, having dried off from his shower.

“Hope you’re hungry, 'cause I’m cooking chicken tonight.”

Ryo felt his head bump into his arm. He looked down at him, seeing him resting a little on his arm. Ryo smiled a little, giving him a small kiss in his chestnut-colored hair. Akira’s response was an incoherent groan, which, if spoken, would have sounded like “Ewww, gross.” in a joking way.

“You’re cute.” Ryo wrapped his arm closest to Akira to give him a reassuring side-hug. It made Akira feel better a little, or so Ryo thought.

“I’m not cute…” Akira looked away in an embarrassed huff.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and get something to drink, dinner’s on.”

Akira quietly took the milk out of the fridge and brought it to the table, where he proceeded to pour his glass. He set the milk aside on the table in an empty spot while Ryo brought over the pan of stir-fry with a pot-holder. Setting it down, he walked back into the kitchen to grab his ice water and took his place at the small table the two shared. Once seated, they said grace and began to pick apart the dishes, filling their plates. Ryo stole a glance up at Akira wearing that same somber face as the one he had in the car ride earlier this afternoon. He also noticed that Akira’s plate wasn’t as full as it usually was, nor was he eating at the speed of a hungry animal. It was actually a little off-putting to see Akira eating so little, despite his portion being a “normal” one.

At least he was eating. That’s the important thing.

Their lack of conversation left an awkward silence in the air. Ryo hoped to rectify this, seeing as how there was something wrong with Akira.

“So did anything interesting happen in any of your classes?” Ryo asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Not really. We haven’t had anything new since exams are coming up and everyone’s in review mode.”

“That’s fair. Is the homework getting any easier?”

Akira suddenly stabbed the piece of chicken like he was trying to kill it. Ryo saw the mood shift in his face to one of uneasiness.

“It’s bearable. Not great, but it’s bearable.”

“… Well, you know to find me if you need anything.”

“I know.” Akira’s mood was still on edge and Ryo could almost feel it.

They ate quietly for a moment. 

“So how was your time with the Makimuras?” The second Ryo finished his sentence, Akira drove his knife through his chicken into the glass plate, making Ryo jump.

There was a pause at the table. Akira stared at his plate, trying to comprehend what he just did while Ryo was trying to calm his nerves. Akira picked up his utensils and continued eating as though nothing happened.

“… It was fine.”

Judging from Akira’s reaction to his question, Ryo knew he touched a nerve. He really didn’t like Miki, but if she or anyone else in that family gave Akira hell for skipping class or having ADHD, only the Lord knows what he would do.

“Akira, what happened at the Makimuras?”

“Nothing happened!”

“Akira…”

“Ryo, look, I know that I look out of it, but I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. Just… drop it, okay?”

Akira didn’t want to talk about it, Ryo knew that much. There’s was no point in arguing with him if Akira was going to be this stubborn. Plus, if Akira wanted to talk about it, he will come to him on his own terms.

“…Alright. Just know that I’m always open if you need to talk.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They finished their dinner a little while later. Ryo urged Akira to try to finish up some more of his homework while he washed the dishes in the kitchen.

Akira was bound to crack sooner or later. Whenever he got stressed like this, it didn’t usually last long before Akira would run to Ryo. Something happened at the Makimuras, they had to have said something to him. If Miki said or did something to him…

Ryo almost snapped the plate that he was drying off in half. He needed to calm himself, he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions right just yet.

Still, Akira does not need their bullshit. None of it. He’s a sweet kid that does what he can to do the right thing, even it’s not always easy. He’s trying his best at his studies, despite not always understanding, and he actually tries to do the work. His grades have even improved tremendously since he started tutoring Akira. Miki and her family can’t say shit about it and don’t need to.

Ryo took a moment to breathe before finishing drying the dishes; he still had work to do.

It was already 10:21 pm on the digital clock on Ryo’s desk. It was another long night of hacking business that he needed to get done. It wasn’t difficult, just tedious. The house was quiet except for the sounds of the keyboard tapping.

Ryo leaned back in his chair as he took a puff of his cigarette. Examining the code before continuing, he scanned each line to make sure nothing was out of place. Seemingly satisfied, he continued on and started up typing again.

Again, the house was quiet.

Quiet… until Ryo heard some soft footsteps and something being dragged across the floor.

“Ryo?” A quiet voice spoke behind him.

Ryo ceased typing just as the footsteps came to a stop. Ryo turned around to see Akira in the doorway, in a red shirt and ash-gray boxers and wrapped in a thick blanket like a human burrito. The poor thing looked like a scared little kid who wanted to sleep with his parents after suffering from a bad dream.

“Akira?”

“I-I’m sorry… I-I know you’re busy… ”

“Don’t worry about it. What’s up?”

“I just… can’t sleep…”

“Is everything okay?”

Akira didn’t reply to this question, instead staring a hole into the floor. A moment of silence goes by until Akira starts trembling where he stands. Ryo hears a sniffle and his eyes widen. Quickly getting up from his chair, he witnesses Akira slowly crumbling into an emotional wreck as he sniffles and starts to rub his face. Ryo doesn’t hesitate, quickly walking over to him as Akira hiccups and tears begin to roll down his face. He pulls Akira in for a hug when Akira’s emotional dams broke and proceeded to cry loudly into the crook of his shoulder. Akira wraps his hands, clutching ends of his blanket, around Ryo’s body. The boy was crying so hard he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Akira, baby… honey, I am so sorry…”

Ryo hugs him gently as he strokes Akira’s back with one hand and the other weaving through Akira’s hair. He leans his head into Akira’s and plants little kisses. He felt Akira’s arms around him tighten as he continued to sob.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay, it’s okay… just cry it out, it’s alright…”

God, seeing Akira cry hurt his heart. He knew Akira sometimes got stressed, everyone did, but it was never to the point of tears. He honestly didn’t care about the tears and snot staining the sleeve of his shirt or that he had work to get done. Akira is more important, damn it and he was going to make sure Akira was well taken care of.

Ryo started to sway back and forth slightly as Akira started to calm down. Akira turned his head toward Ryo on his shoulder, his face blotchy and puffy with his eyes still a little red. He was still sniffling a little, but his breathing was slowing down to normal. Ryo continued to stroke his back as he left little kisses on Akira’s forehead. They continued to sway for a bit, then Ryo picks up the teenager, blanket and all, and carried him to the couch, where he laid Akira down sideways on his lap.

Ryo casually wraps his arms around Akira’s waist as Akira snuggles up to Ryo, who was both soft and warm. Akira’s breathing has finally slowed down to normal and his face slowly regains its color. He lays his head again on Ryo’s shoulder as Ryo reaches over to the table at the arm of the sofa and grabs a few tissues, giving them to Akira. Akira turns his head and blows his nose in one of the tissues, crumpling it up and placing it on the couch. Ryo proceeded to lay kisses on Akira’s face, all the while stroking him affectionately. The teenager looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes prominent. The overall atmosphere of the room had a certain kind of peace to it, like a comforting feeling.

“You okay?” Ryo whispered, breaking the silence.

“…Yeah. A little bit.” Akira spoke in a little voice.

Akira repositioned himself on Ryo’s lap, getting more comfortable.

“I probably owe you an explanation.” Akira piped up quietly again, “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Akira, what happened?” Ryo gently urged him. Akira took a shaky breath then continued.

“It’s just… They don’t get it. It seems like no one does. They keep giving me shit… shit that I can’t control… I’m not lazy, I’m n-not doing this on purpose. They don’t get how fucking hard it is to even read sometimes because there’s a million things going on and-and your brain can’t focus for shit. It’s hard to read even words sometimes because your brain doesn’t want to fucking cooperate. I can’t… fucking… take it… anymore.

"They’re saying shit at school… I even threw down a punk who thought it would be a nice joke to give me hell. I tried to be patient, tried to… be cool about it… but it sucks. What finally did it was when I stayed at the Makimuras… I was in the kitchen getting a drink and…”

Akira paused a moment as he was recollecting a horrible memory. Ryo listened even more intently.

“I-I overheard them talking… they kept saying stuff like "what are we going to do with him? He’s lazy and doesn’t go to school.” and “He’s too hyper, no wonder he can’t study.” They said other stuff about how I’m faking it and that I need to get my shit together like my ADHD is made up. It makes me so fucking mad that they would just say that and not talk to me about it. They talk behind my back like it doesn’t matter when it fucking does and I CAN’T STAND IT! I’M FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF THEIR SHIT, WHY WON’T THEY SAY THAT TO MY FACE.“

Akira found himself panting heavily like he just ran a race. His head slumps against Ryo’s shoulder again, feeling exhausted. Ryo took a moment to breathe and take in everything Akira told him.

So Akira’s been harboring these emotions in for several days, bottling it up and stressing out. This revelation, the very thought of Akira silently suffering over something he can’t control, worried Ryo beyond immensely. He rubbed his back as Akira calmed back down again.

"I’m sorry…” Akira spoke in that little voice again.

“What are you apologizing for? You have every right to be mad. Honestly, I would be, too. ”

For the first time that evening, Akira actually smiled a little as he looked up at Ryo. The blonde moved his hands up Akira’s face, cupping his cheeks and looking into his eyes.

“Listen to me: you are a sweet, hard-working boy and I want you to know that I’m really proud of you for sticking it out in school. You really are improving, and it shows! I know it’s not easy at times and I know your ADHD can be a bitch, but I appreciate the effort that you’re making. You’re doing so well so keep it up!”

As Ryo said his words of encouragement, Akira’s smile grew into his cute toothy grin. Ryo smiled back at him and stole a sweet kiss from the boy. Akira kissed back, feeling a little more like himself and a little happier. The kiss itself felt like a dream, a wonderful dream that neither wanted to wake up. When they broke the kiss, the feeling still lingered on their lips with an aftertaste tasting like sugar.

“Come on. You need to get to bed.”

Akira yawned cutely as a response. Ryo laughed quietly to himself and planted a kiss in his hair.

Akira was lying on his stomach in bed with his head buried in his pillow. It felt so nice to be able to sleep for once without having to worry about stress or anxiety keeping him awake at night. Akira was almost about to fall completely asleep, but not before he felt the bed shift under him and the covers being lifted up. Without moving his entire body, Akira turned his head to see Ryo join him under the sheets.

“Mind if I join you?” Ryo asked Akira, holding his arms out for a cuddle. Akira happily scooted over and into Ryo’s arms, snuggling up to the warmth. He felt Ryo’s arms embrace him and he felt warm and content.

Ryo was happy as well, seeing Akira not as stressed out and talking to him. With exams coming up, he knew the next few weeks were going to be hell, but he was beyond willing to stand by Akira and make sure he passes every single one. He felt Akira fall asleep in his arms, actually sleeping, and Ryo felt relaxed, knowing that Akira was okay.


End file.
